1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detection of the rotation speed of a rotating element and can be used in roller skates, skateboards, bicycles, or scooters, in which a device for detection of wheel rotation is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, wheels of in-line roller skates are mounted one behind the other on the side plates of a support fixed to a shoe. Each wheel is free to rotate about a fixed spindle through two roller bearings with the ends of the said spindle fixed to the support plates. Skates with coaxial wheels and skateboards are also known.
Document FR-A-2 772 920 describes a device for detection of the rotation speed of a wheel on an in-line skate where the wheel is supported by rotating rings of two roller bearings with the fixed rings of the two roller bearings fixed to a spindle mounted on a support. The detection device includes a sensor and an encoder placed in a volume delimited in the axial direction by two roller bearings and in the radial direction by the reaming in the wheel. This type of assembly is usually satisfactory. However, it is desirable to be able to easily equip one of the wheels of a skate using a conversion kit where the conversion may be performed by a simple addition without any particular machining or reworking of existing parts.